Tips para conquistar
by Nicorinth
Summary: Casualidad, descuido, suerte, destino o lo que fuera, a Rin no le importaba. Una oportunidad le había caído en las manos y no pensaba desaprovecharla.
1. Tips

**Of**icialmente es 27 de diciembre, así que debo decir ¡Felicidades Okumura Rin & Yukio! ... Y aprovechando —aunque fuera de tema—¡Felicidades Kagamine Rin & Len! **  
**

**No** hay mejor forma de celebrar un cumpleaños que con un fic :D así que a celebrar 8D

**Cl**aro, cabe aclarar que haré un fic sencillo, sin mucha complicación y fácil de seguir... o eso espero. Pero con cariño :D

**Es **el primer fanfic de Ao no exorcist y de RinxYukio que hago (porque sí, debo admitirlo ¡me encanta esa pareja!), así que no estoy segura qué tan bien o mal vaya a estar; sin contar que tengo un buen tiempo sin escribir. Ya estoy oxidada(?)

**Pe**ro ¡bah! no importa. Me divierto escribiendo y espero que ustedes se diviertan leyendo. Sin más, los dejo leer.

**Advierto.**

**Pu**ede contener OoC. **Co**ntiene Incesto. **Im**plicación RinxYukio (Yaoi —hombrexhombre—)

**Ni **Ao no Exorcist ni sus personajes me pertenecen —lamentablemente—.

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::**

** Tips  
**

******:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lo prometido es deuda.

Por lo tanto, él tenía una deuda con su gemelo y como buen cumplidor que era se dirigió a la tienda a realizar lo que había prometido.

Los exámenes parciales habían terminado hace poco y, como siempre, sus calificaciones habían resultado ser muy satisfactorias. Claro, que el hecho de que Okumura Yukio obtuviera calificaciones excelentes no era sorprendente; en lo absoluto. Lo que resultó impresionante fue que Okumura Rin hubiese obtenido calificaciones muy favorables durante el período.

Hubiese sido bueno decir que el chico, motivado por seguir el ejemplo de su hermano gemelo, se puso a estudiar para obtener resultados tan buenos como él. Hubiese sido ideal mencionar que el muchacho reflexionó sobre su futuro y lo importante que el estudio resultaba en éste, para así agarrar los libros y ponerse a estudiar para conseguir calificaciones tan buenas.

Pero Rin no funcionaba de esa manera. Y Yukio lo sabía.

Para que Okumura Rin alcanzara tan gratificantes calificaciones tuvo que haber un incentivo de por medio. Un incentivo que fue propuesto por su gemelo.

"_Si tus notas figuran entre las más altas de este período, prometo que te compraré todos y cada uno de los ingredientes de ese postre que quieres hacer. No importa lo costosos que sean. Te los conseguiré todos. ¿Es un trato, Nii-san?"_

Aún recordaba esas palabras. Tal vez debió haber prometido algo más sencillo y menos caro, pero en ese momento no se detuvo a pensar en lo que decía y en las consecuencias que eso le traería; no es que no creyera que su hermano mayor fuera capaz de obtener buenas notas, por el contrario, él sabía que Rin, con un poco de esfuerzo, podría destacar en su clase. Es sólo que no se detuvo a pensar en que su gemelo lo tomaría tan en serio y de verdad se esforzaría por lograr una calificación alta.

Ahora su cartera pagaría las dolorosas y costosas consecuencias.

Pero que nadie dijera que Okumura Yukio no era un cumplidor.

—Siguiente —se escuchó pronunciar a la señorita que atendía la caja.

El chico de lentes avanzó unos cuantos pasos, empujando por la cinta la gran variedad de ingredientes que había recolectado.

Justo ahora, el sonido que provocaba la caja registradora en cuanto el código de barras de cada producto pasaba por ella, le resultaba estresante.

—Muy bien señor, el total a pagar es de… —bien. Adiós a sus ahorros.

Con pesar hundió una mano en su bolsillo para sacar su cartera y agarrar el dinero suficiente para pagarle a la joven.

La chica realizó varios procedimientos con la máquina que a él, en verdad, no le interesaron en lo absoluto. Pero después de un tiempo prolongado y unas cuantas murmuraciones de la chica se dio cuenta de que algo no iba del todo bien.

—Ah… Yo… Qué vergüenza… Lo lamento mucho, señor —empezó excusándose la muchacha con cierto nerviosismo—. De verdad, me siento muy apenada, pero no cuento con el dinero suficiente como para proporcionarle su cambio.

—¿Eh? —Fue lo único que pudo exclamar ante tal situación.

—Pero si gusta, puedo darle artículos equivalentes al dinero que iba a recibir, ¿qué le parece? —Le propuso con entusiasmo.

No tenia ganas ni de reclamar, poner peros o negarse. Así que sólo asintió con la cabeza haciendo un simple movimiento.

—Muy bien —habló la chica con alivio—. Veamos… ¿Qué le parece…—sus ojos se movieron a su alrededor, tratando de hallar productos que cubrieran el dinero que le debía de ser entregado al chico— una paleta helada y… una revista de moda?

—¿Revista de moda? —Cuestionó mientras observaba dicho objeto.

No tenía nada en contra de la paleta helada, pues bien podía comérsela después con gran satisfacción; pero ver el título de la revista lo dejó con cierto aire de sorpresa.

_"¿¡Te encanta, pero ni siquiera sabe que existes!? ¿Te gusta y no sabes cómo decírselo? ¿Quieres dar un paso hacia adelante, pero no quieres perder su amistad? ¡No te desesperes! ¡Te decimos exactamente qué hacer para que caiga a tus pies!… ¡Garantizado!"_

Su expresión no pudo estar más confundida mientras su mirada se alternaba entre la revista y la cajera.

—¿Es en serio? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Ah… Es que… Bueno… —el nerviosismo se hizo presente en la chica, más aun al enfrentarse a la mirada confundida de tan apuesto hombre— Yo… Es que… No es que fuera… a pensar… claro que usted no necesitaría…

—De acuerdo, démela —sentenció al final. Yukio se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que la mujer se había tornado y decidió no aplicar más presión sobre ella.

—¿E-Está seguro? Si gusta puedo cambiar el prod…

—No, está bien. Déjelo así. Se la regalaré a alguien.

—Eh… Muy bien —pronunció al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la revista y la paleta en una de las bolsas de compras del chico—. Muchas gracias por su preferencia; que tenga una hermosa tarde.

—Gracias —dijo por último, al tiempo de tomar las bolsas y retirarse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

El camino a casa fue largo y caluroso lo cual sólo consiguió irritarlo. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llegar a su dormitorio, entregarle lo prometido a su hermano y echarse sobre el refrescante suelo con el ventilador a toda potencia.

Cuando por fin vio la puerta de entrada, exhaló victorioso.

—Estoy en casa —exclamó con alivio al entrar.

—¡Bienvenido de vuelta! ¿Compraste todo lo de la lista? —Fue el entusiasmado recibimiento que obtuvo de parte de su hermano quien apareció de inmediato para recibirlo.

Su expresión sonriente, y el vigoroso y animado movimiento de su cola demostraban su alegría.

—Sí. Compré todo. No falta nada. Y cada cosa es de la marca que me pediste; marcas muy caras, debo agregar —argumentó al tiempo que colocaba las bolsas sobre el suelo.

—¡Muchas gracias, Yukio! —Vitoreó contento al tiempo que alzaba los brazos para proporcionarle un abrazo a su gemelo.

—Sí, sí. No hay nada que agradecer. Te lo debía —mencionó mientras pasaba al lado de Rin, ignorando por completo el acto de afecto que éste planeaba hacer y pasando de largo a la habitación—. Ahora, si me necesitas, estaré en la habitación teniendo una íntima conversación con el ventilador —agregó mientras caminaba sin prisa por el pasillo, abanicándose con una mano y dejando su propia cola menearse lentamente y con libertad.

Rin quedó con ambos brazos al aire, la boca abierta y una mezcla de confusión y decepción en el rostro. Esta vez no esperaba que Yukio fuese a ignorarlo de manera tan monumental.

Suspiró con resignación bajando sus brazos en el acto.

—Bien, lo mejor será que empiece de una vez con la preparación —Habló consigo mismo, tratando de animarse—. Así que ¡manos a la obra!

Sostuvo sin ninguna dificultad todas las bolsas sobre el suelo y las transportó con suma agilidad y rapidez hasta la cocina. Posteriormente comenzó a sacar los ingredientes de uno a uno para verificarlos, hasta que encontró algo inusual que llamó por completo su atención.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?

Entre sus manos tenía una revista con una portada de color amarillo y enormes letras de colores llamativos hacían contraste a la misma.

—¿Una revista? —Se cuestionó a sí mismo. Tomó la revista con un poco de cuidado y comenzó a hojearla con interés— ¿Estos son… consejos sobre cómo enamorar?

Cerró la revista y nuevamente observó la portada. Una enorme palabra llamó su atención: _¡Garantizado!_

Sus labios se curvaron en una prominente sonrisa y su mirada se iluminó. Sus ojos buscaron con cautela la puerta cerrada del cuarto del dormitorio en donde, seguramente, Yukio se encontraba interactuando animadamente con el ventilador.

Casualidad, descuido, suerte, destino o lo que fuera, a Rin no le importaba. Una oportunidad le había caído en las manos en forma de revista y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Claro que no.

—¡Oh! ¡Y también hay una paleta helada!

******:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Y E**so. No se me ocurre algo más que decir, así que hasta aquí le corto.

**Só**lo agrego: **To**do está subiendo de precio hoy en día y la economía está cada vez peor; afortunadamente dejar un comentario(review) sigue siendo gratis. **Ap**rovéchalo 8D


	2. Te damos la bienvenida

******Y V**amos con el segundo capítulo; aunque es chiquito U.U pero espero que les agrade.

**Mu**chas gracias a las lindas personitas que se tomaron su tiempo para dejarme un review. Se les aprecia y agradece.

**Bu**eno, no les quito tiempo, pasen a leer ^^

**Advierto.**

**Pu**ede contener OoC. **Co**ntiene Incesto. **Im**plicación RinxYukio (Yaoi —hombrexhombre—)

**Ni **Ao no Exorcist ni sus personajes me pertenecen —lamentablemente—.

* * *

******:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Te damos la bienvenida**

******:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Cada mes, a lo largo de todas las ediciones de esta revista desde su creación, siempre hemos recibido, por lo menos, una carta de algún lector pidiendo consejos en el amor. Eso nunca puede faltar; no se ha contabilizado algún mes libre de estas cartas. Por lo tanto la editorial de Zweidäm ha decidido dedicar este número exclusivamente a eso._

_Nos hemos basado en las preguntas y dudas más frecuentes que nos suelen llegar, así como también hemos anexado experiencias personales y consejos de expertos en el tema. Hemos realizado una larga y exhaustiva investigación para traerte los mejores consejos para que triunfes en el amor._

_Así que, por esta ocasión, los temas que usualmente tratamos se verán eclipsados por lo sentimental._

_Ahora, no nos queda más que darte una cordial bienvenida a esta nueva edición e invitarte a dar un agradable recorrido por nuestras páginas que con tanto esfuerzo hemos creado para tu disfrute y beneficio._

_Saludos y éxito en el amor._

_Atte. Staff de Zweidäm" _

—¡Rin!… ¡Rin! —El ignorado demonio negro se aventó sobre la camisa del chico como último recurso para llamar su atención— ¡Rin, por favor! ¡Escúchame!

—¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa, Kuro? —Respondió el chico dirigiendo la mirada hacia el pequeño cuerpo que luchaba por sostenerse en su camisa.

—¡Por fin! —Mencionó el pequeño demonio con una expresión de felicidad—. Llevo cerca de quince minutos llamándote y no me prestabas atención —se quejó.

—¡He! ¿De verdad? —Su expresión no pudo ser otra que de vergüenza por ser tan distraído.

—Sí, sí… ¿Por qué me ignorabas? ¿Qué leías que era tan entretenido? —Cuestionó con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que brincaba de la prenda de Rin hacia la mesa y su vista se paseaba sobre las primeras páginas de la revista

—Ah… ¡N-No es nada! —Exclamó alarmado mientras una mano cerraba vigorosamente la revista, la recogía y la metía en su pantalón—. Sólo… son cosas de humanos; nada que te interese.

—Oh, está bien —pronunció, restándole importancia al asunto. De todos modos, no era de sorprenderse que Okumura Rin tuviese la mente separada de la realidad— ¿Pero ya vas terminando el postre que tanto mencionabas?

—¿El postre?... ¡Ah! ¡Claro! No te preocupes por eso. Acabo de meterlo al congelador —sonrió con alegría mientras señalaba el lugar mencionado—. En unas cuantas horas estará listo.

—¡¿Horas?! —La cara de Kuro se vio invadida por la impresión— ¿Y por qué horas? ¿No pueden ser minutos, o mejor aún, segundos?

—No, Kuro. Lo siento. Este es un postre más elaborado de los que suelo hacer, por eso mismo necesita de más tiempo para estar listo.

El felino soltó un largo y expresivo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos en resignación.

—De acuerdo… Esperaré —sus patas se movieron para alejarse de la cocina y dirigirse a algún lugar de la casa—. Si me necesitas, estaré durmiendo en tu cama.

—Está bien; dulces sueños, Kuro.

Con pasos ligeros y lentos el demonio felino salió de la habitación.

Rin dio un marcado suspiro. Primero había tenido que lidiar con los ojos curiosos de Ukobach y ahora era Kuro quien le había interrumpido la lectura. Pareciese que alguien de arriba —o abajo— disfrutaba poniéndole retos antes de que pudiese alcanzar sus propósitos.

Viéndose nuevamente envuelto en soledad, extrajo la revista de su reducido bolsillo; hizo su mejor esfuerzo por desarrugarla y dejarla en su estado original, pues al meterla a su pantalón con prisa para evitar que Kuro viera su contenido, ésta había sufrido algunos daños. Nada grave, por suerte. Se podía arreglar con cierta facilidad y todavía se conservaba perfectamente legible.

—Menos mal —habló con alivio para sí mismo—; ahora veamos, ¿cuál podrá ser el primer consejo?

Abrió la revista y volteó algunas páginas. Brincó con entusiasmo la bienvenida puesto que ya la había leído con anterioridad y comenzó a adentrarse en las páginas siguientes.

Una nueva sonrisa se formó sobre su faz.

Si alguna persona o criatura lo viese en ese preciso momento, no sabrían definir si el muchacho sonreía de pura alegría o si planeaba realizar alguna travesura.

Quién sabe… quizá ambas cosas se paseaban por la cabeza del chico.

Entusiasmado y concentrado en la lectura desenvolvió la paleta helada que descansaba sobre la mesa y se la llevó a la boca.

******:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**So, **chiquito, pero ojalá haya sido entretenido. El siguiente capítulo ya se viene un poco más interesante y divertido pues Rin empezará a aplicar los tips de la revista. Subí hoy el capítulo aprovechando que no llegó el maestro de mis últimas dos horas (¡Oh, soy feliz! Tenía examen...) porque la verdad, casi no he tenido tiempo de avanzar con el fic, tanto así que solamente puedo dedicar mis madrugadas a escribir :(... Lamento mucho eso, porque debido a mi falta de tiempo el fic avanza lento, pero les pido paciencia. Trataré de subir más rápido el siguiente capítulo.

**Ah, **un dato curioso(?) el nombre de la revista (Zweidäm) son dos palabras en alemán unidas (bueno, una palabra y las tres primeras letras de la otra) "Zwei Dämonen" que significa "dos demonios" (¡Oh! !Sagrado google translate!)

**Y En** fin... **Le**s adelanto; siguiente capítulo: Rompe el hielo.

**Es**pero que les haya gustado, y si es así, me gustaría conocer su opinión en un review que no cuesta nada. Gracias ^^


	3. Rompe el hielo

**********¡L**o siento!... Es lo primero que quería decir.

**Cr**eí que podía actualizar rápido, pero al final no pude. Sin embargo, al fin aquí está el tercer capítulo.

**Qu**iero agradecer mucho a las personas que comentaron a los capítulos pasados, que por cierto, se me olvidó mencionarlos en el capítulo anterior =3=

**¡P**ero muchas gracias a **xxYumenixx, Lala, KyokoHondaWong, Himeko Sakura Hamasaki y The Dumb Dookie!** ¡En verdad, se los agradezco mucho!

**Y b**ueno, ya les dejo el capítulo porque tengo que salir y estoy realmente atrasada D: **¡E**spero que disfruten de la lectura! ;)

**Advierto.**

**Pu**ede contener OoC. **Co**ntiene Incesto. **Im**plicación RinxYukio (Yaoi —hombrexhombre—)

**Ni **Ao no Exorcist ni sus personajes me pertenecen —lamentablemente—.

* * *

**********:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Rompe el hielo**

**********:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Lo primero que debes hacer es, obviamente, crear contacto con la persona querida. No te cohíbas; anímate y empieza una plática casual, aborda temas cotidianos, habla sobre algún suceso o algún gusto. De esta forma podrás descubrir intereses en común y podrás empezar a hacer preguntas para descubrir más sobre la persona…"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

Estiraba con parsimonia sus extremidades para destensar los músculos tras estar inactivos por mucho tiempo, disfrutando del simple placer de relajarse tras una ardua jornada de estudio. Cerró parcialmente sus ojos y bostezó perezosamente al mismo tiempo que realizaba el estiramiento de su cuerpo.

Su compañera de al lado sólo lo observaba con una sonrisa en la cara para posteriormente guardar sus útiles dentro de su bolso. En cuanto terminó de acomodar sus objetos su vista se dirigió al frente en donde un joven borraba con energía las anotaciones realizadas previamente en la pizarra.

Esa hora correspondía a la última clase del día, por lo tanto la mayoría de los ocupantes del salón empezaban a abandonar la estancia.

—Hey, Shiemi.

—¿Qué sucede, Rin? —la vista de la chica abandonó el pizarrón y al sujeto frente a ella, y se concentró en su compañero de al lado.

—Tú… bueno… —empezó el chico murmurando— ¿Podrías decirme de qué se trató la clase?

—¿Volviste a quedarte dormido, Rin? —preguntó la chica con una expresión comprensiva pero divertida.

—No, no me dormí —confesó con el tono de voz aún bajo—, es sólo que… digamos que… me concentré en algo más.

—De todas formas, no prestaste atención, ¿verdad?

—Exacto —admitió, con cierta vergüenza.

—Entonces, no tengo ningún problema en explicártelo —le sonrió con entendimiento—; pero, ¿por qué de pronto me pides que te explique un tema visto en clase? Es decir… nunca me lo habías pedido antes…

—¡Ah! ¡Eso! Pues… verás… yo sólo… es que… —el chico reaccionó con nerviosismo ante tal pregunta; de verdad no se esperaba un cuestionamiento como ese y no tenía una respuesta en concreto— yo sólo… quiero… estar preparado para el examen. Sí, eso es. Exactamente eso.

—Aun así, me sorprende —declaró la joven— puesto que el período pasado obtuviste muy buenas calificaciones y casi no pediste ayuda de nadie… Sólo a veces veía que estudiabas junto a Suguro-san y…

—¿Entonces lo harás? —cuestionó con prisa el chico, interrumpiendo la conversación de su compañera.

—Oh… ¡Claro!

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

Yukio puso en orden sus papeles y se dedicó a borrar perfectamente el pizarrón. Su clase ya había terminado y, como era la última de ese día, no sentía prisa alguna por abandonar el salón, a diferencia de algunos de sus alumnos quienes pasaban a su lado despidiéndose de él casi con urgencia para abandonar la estancia e ir a disfrutar el resto de la tarde.

Volteó medio cuerpo, sin interrumpir su tarea, para ver quiénes ya habían abandonado el aula. A los únicos que vio en el cuarto fue a Shiemi y Rin hablando en susurros con un libro sobre el pupitre.

Volvió a girar y decidió concentrarse en lo que hacía. Su mano se movía de izquierda a derecha, de arriba hacia abajo.

Los murmullos apenas eran audibles; no podían identificarse las palabras emitidas por cada uno, pero el leve rumor de la voz se captaba con facilidad. El único ruido que acudía a sus oídos eran los susurros de esos dos. Y eso, por alguna razón, empezaba a fastidiarle.

Frunció levemente el entrecejo y su mano se movió con más vigor sobre la pizarra.

Los murmullos revoloteaban en su oído, molestándolo.

Rechinó ligeramente los dientes para originar un sonido en el cual pudiese concentrarse.

Pero los susurros aún eran perceptibles.

Pateó con suavidad el suelo, tratando de crear así a su propio distractor.

Y aun así el rumor de las voces jugueteaba en el aire alrededor de todo salón.

Cuando un fuerte sonido originó un eco que se expandió rápidamente por la estancia.

Los dos chicos sentados en sus respectivos lugares levantaron la cabeza y dirigieron la mirada hacia el frente atraídos por el repentino estruendo.

—Eh…. Perdón… —fue lo único que salió de los labios de Yukio.

Recogió el borrador que se había resbalado de sus manos, borró con prisa el resto de las anotaciones de la pizarra, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón presurosamente sintiendo cierta vergüenza por lo ocurrido, y al mismo tiempo, liberado de la presión en esa habitación. También se encontraba un poco confundido; su mente y sus sentidos se hallaban aturdidos. En verdad, no sabía qué pensar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

¿Por qué tanto estrés y enojo al oír el murmullo de esos dos?

Quizá sus sentidos demoniacos se estaban agudizando cada vez más, al grado de resultarle irritante lo que normalmente ignoraría.

—Hn —profirió un pequeño gruñido.

Sí… Tal vez…

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

—Demonios, ya se va —Rin se levantó del asiento con premura y guardó sus cosas en su maleta mientras jalaba su katana para salir del cuarto.

—¿Ya te vas, Rin? —preguntó la chica, pues le sorprendió la reacción tan repentina del muchacho.

—Sí. Nos vemos, Shiemi —le confirmó con rapidez a la chica—. Gracias por la explicación.

—Pero no hemos terminado.

—Eh… bueno, no importa. Con lo que me explicaste es suficiente —salió al pasillo y colocó su maleta, junto con su arma, sobre su espalda—. ¡Gracias y nos vemos después! —gritó al instante de salir corriendo.

«_Rompe el hielo y crea una conversación. Rompe el hielo y crea una conversación. Rompe el hielo y crea una conversación…_»

La mente de Rin repetía la misma frase sin parar.

—¡Yukio! —exclamó al verlo a lo lejos— ¡Espérame!

Aceleró su carrera para darle alcance, sin embargo, el aludido parecía no haberlo visto y viró en la intersección de un pasillo con rapidez.

—¡Maldición! ¡Otra vez no! —se dijo a sí mismo.

Últimamente eso había estado ocurriendo. Ya casi no hablaba con Yukio; es más, parecía que éste trataba de evitarlo y él no entendía por qué.

Aunque debía admitir que, al principio, él ayudó a que se creara esa brecha entre los hermanos, pues empezó a sentir una serie de sensaciones y emociones nuevas y, por lo tanto, inexplicables para él. Extrañamente, eso sólo le sucedía si estaba cerca de Yukio, o pensando en él. Por lo tanto, se vio en la necesidad de encontrar un espacio de soledad para poder poner en orden sus pensamientos y darse cuenta de los sentimientos que comenzaban a aflorar, que si bien los había poseído desde que tenía memoria, últimamente se habían fortalecido con potencia.

Sobra decir que el descubrimiento de eso lo asustó; lo confundió y lo preocupó demasiado. Incluso se enojó. Y no sabía si su enfado era con su hermano o consigo mismo.

Por mucho tiempo lo negó. Trató de cambiarlo; de alejar el sentimiento de su ser, y así mismo, fue alejándose de Yukio. Creando distancia, pensando ilusamente que así podría acabar con todo el remolino de emociones que le causaba.

Sin embargo, Rin perdió la lucha interna que tenía y al final, no pudo seguir negando por más tiempo lo que desde hace mucho sabía. Mas que perder la lucha, él mismo otorgó la victoria a sus sentimientos porque era demasiado frustrante el tratar de rechazar lo evidente; el privarse de las emociones que su cuerpo experimentaba cuando el sentimiento lo embargaba. Porque sabía que contra eso no podía ni competir. Y lo aceptó.

Y ahora que ya lo veía todo claro, y que quería estar cerca de Yukio para darle a conocer, de manera sutil, lo que había descubierto, su gemelo simplemente huía de él.

Como si Rin tuviera la peste o algo similar.

El chico gruño por lo bajo al ver a su hermano doblar rápidamente por otro pasillo.

—¡Yukio! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No huyas!

Por eso esa revista le había caído como una bendición.

—¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Como una lluvia refrescante después de una larga sequía.

—¡Detente de una buena vez! ¡No finjas que no me oyes!

Como un platillo de alta categoría después de días sin comer.

—¡Quédate quieto! ¡No escapes de mí!

Pero parecía que Yukio no quería cooperar.

—¡Mierda!… ¡Si quieres ponérmelo difícil! ¡Bien! ¡Más diversión para mí! —rugió para sí mismo. Y aceleró.

Yukio sólo lograba complicarle las cosas ¡Pero carajo! A Rin no le importaba contar con retos. Después de todo, desde un principio se planteó que todo ese lío que se empezaba a crear sería difícil de enfrentar. Y de igual manera lo había aceptado. No importaba qué tan arduo le resultara, él lo daría todo de sí para salir con la victoria.

¡Y vaya que detestaba perder!

—¡Te tengo!

Rin, envuelto en desesperación, se lanzó de un brinco hacia Yukio estirando su cuerpo para poder jalar su vestimenta y de esta forma evitar que siguiese avanzando; sin embargo, un mal cálculo provocó que, en lugar de sostener la prenda, tomara y jalara con fuerza la cola de su hermano la cual sobresalía ligeramente debajo de su gabardina.

—¡Ay! ¡Duele! —Gritó el chico afectado, erizando por completo el cuerpo.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No era mi intención! —se disculpó presurosamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Soltó su cola de inmediato.

—¡Nii-san! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —dio media vuelta para encarar a Rin y reclamarle. Su cuerpo aún se encontraba erizado por la reciente sensación.

—Ya dije que lo siento. No fue a propósito. De verdad —el muchacho movía las manos enérgicamente y su cara se llenaba de gestos para enmarcar su disculpa—. Solamente quería que te detuvieras.

—Pues simplemente me lo hubieses pedido; podrías haberme llamado. No tenías que ser tan extremista.

—¡Te estuve llamando! —manifestó de inmediato—. Pero nunca volteaste a verme ni diste señales de haberme escuchado. Por eso corrí detrás de ti y… bueno… pasó lo que pasó —volteó su rostro hacia la derecha y bajó la mirada al suelo, avergonzado.

—De acuerdo —suspiró—, ¿qué querías?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quería?… —debido a la pequeña escena que acababa de vivir se había olvidado del objetivo principal—. ¡Ah! Sí… Lo que pasa es que…eh… —Y también de la charla que tenía previamente preparada.

"_Arranca con cosas fáciles y emite signos de un lenguaje corporal amable y simpático. Sonreír al hablar. Mirar a los ojos y emitir señales positivas. _

_Lo que tiene más éxito suelen ser temas intrascendentes y divertidos, por ejemplo, hablar sobre deportes, música, cine, mascotas, trabajo, estudios, sitios divertidos, entre otros._

_Lo más importante es tener "ganas" de comunicarte con esa persona. Si hay interés y ganas, el tema de conversación vendrá solo y el hielo se derretirá."_

—¡Estudios! Sí, eso —recordó de pronto—. Quería hablar sobre la clase de hoy.

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—Sí… eh… Es sobre el Dixiloanicida —comenzó a hablar, recordando lo que había platicado anteriormente con Shiemi—. Mencionaste que la base de la pócima se basaba en 8 a 10 miligramos de extracto de abshinthe, diluido en una solución de 15 mililitros de Miodagga líquida expuesta a 15°C.

—¡Vaya! Veo que pusiste atención en clase, Nii-san. Eso es bueno.

Rin sonrió ante el halago. Claro, que no era del todo merecido, pero no le importaba.

—Sí…—sonrío de manera nerviosa—. Como decía, estaba pensando… ambos elementos son muy difíciles de encontrar, sin mencionar que la combinación inadecuada de ambos puede resultar catastrófica para cualquier humano que se encuentre cerca…

—Lo sé. Por eso es considerada una poción muy conflictiva; y por lo mismo, es elaborada sólo por expertos —Yukio sonreía mientras hablaba. Le hacía mucha ilusión que su hermano por fin estuviese tomando los estudios con mayor interés—. Además, recuerda que es utilizada contra un demonio venenoso y corrosivo, por lo que es necesaria la utilización de una poción potente para su exterminación; en caso necesario.

—Ajá. Pero lo que me mantiene preocupado es la exposición continua y prolongada que tienen los humanos con la pócima. Eso podría causarles, posteriormente, problemas de salud. Entonces, ¿por qué no utilizar mejor, en lugar de Miodagga, una planta menos intensa como la Sophora o la Lophophora?

—¡Ni-Nii-san! —Yukio se encontraba desconcertado. Casi no podía creer lo que Rin acababa de plantearle—. Me sorprendes mucho. ¡Yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo! —los ojos del chico se iluminaban de la emoción—. De hecho, replanteé la fórmula y la presenté ante un superior para su análisis, anexando las ventajas que puede traer el modificar la base del Dixiloanicida; si lo piensas bien, resulta conveniente el…

El mayor sonreía con satisfacción. Ver la cara de ilusión que tenía Yukio era todo un deleite para él. Y es que, no era raro que Rin planteara toda esa teoría, puesto que un día anterior había estado revisando todos los papeles de Yukio, en busca de algo que pudiera interesarle al chico de lentes y obtener su completa atención.

Además de eso, todo el esfuerzo que había puesto durante el período anterior para obtener buenas calificaciones también había sido de ayuda para entender con mayor claridad el tema a tratar.

Oh, sí. Escoger el tema de los estudios para romper el hielo no había sido mala idea.

—¡Eh! —Una voz externa se hizo presente—. ¡Buenas tardes, Okumura-kun! Qué bueno que te encuentro —saludó un hombre alegremente mientras le daba una palmada a Yukio por la espalda—, y buenas tardes para ti también… eh…

—Oh… Buenas tardes, Lareine-san —Yukio se vio obligado a interrumpir la interesante plática con su hermano para atender al recién llegado—. Al parecer, no he tenido tiempo de presentarlos. Lareine-san, él es mi hermano gemelo: Okumura Rin —le presentó con gran cortesía.

—Mucho gusto, Okumura-kun —habló, ofreciéndole la mano en señal de amistad.

—Nii-san, él es Lareine Antonelle-san. Es un compañero exorcista, de origen europeo, que ejerce su servicio de profesor en cursos superiores.

—Ah… —mencionó el chico secamente.

No es que quisiera parecer grosero, pero ese sujeto había interrumpido su plática con Yukio. Y eso lo irritaba.

—Nii-san, saluda. No seas descortés —indicó Yukio al ver al mayor con una expresión neutral en su rostro.

—Eh… sí… —estiró su mano y otorgó un pequeño apretón a la mano que el hombre le ofrecía, realizando así un saludo occidental—. Un gusto…

—No, el gusto es mío —respondió con amabilidad el sujeto—. Por cierto, Okumura-kun, te estaba buscando —pronunció refiriéndose al chico de lentes.

—¿A mí? ¿Qué sucede?

—Nos convocaron a una junta a todos los profesores. No sé de qué quieran hablar, pero dicen que es urgente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Justo ahora?! —Rin no pudo evitar soltar palabras de sorpresa.

¡No! No en este momento. No ahora que ya había conseguido tener una charla casual con Yukio y que éste se mostraba animado con la conversación ¡Por favor! ¡Le había costado tanto memorizar y aprender esos nombres raros! ¿Y todo para qué? Para que el señorito profesor europeo detuviera su charla. ¡Sólo llegó para arruinar su elaborada estrategia!

—Lo siento si interrumpí su conversación, Okumura-kun —dijo el hombre a modo de disculpa—, pero yo no controlo estas cosas. Son órdenes de los superiores.

—Hablaremos otro día, Nii-san… si tengo tiempo…

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron con desconcierto. ¿Si tenía tiempo? Eso significaba que no era seguro que volviesen a hablar de manera tranquila, ¿no? No, no quería ni pensarlo.

—¡Pero Yuk…!

—Debo irme.

Dio media vuelta y caminó por el andador, directo a la sala de juntas.

Por supuesto. Estaba huyendo de nuevo. Evitándolo otra vez. Creando nuevamente las barreras que intentaban alejarlo de él.

—¡Yukio! ¡Espera! ¡Detente! ¡No puedes irte así nada más! ¡Al menos, prométeme que retomaremos la plática! —vociferó fuertemente.

Sin embargo, no recibió ninguna respuesta.

—¡Hey! Tranquilo, chico. No creo que la junta tarde mucho.

La cara de Rin, al escuchar esas palabras, era de rabia. Ese tipo no entendía. No era sólo la junta, sino el hecho de que Yukio aprovecharía eso para volver a la situación de separación que anteriormente se presentaba entre los hermanos.

—Vamos, cálmate —siguió hablando. Metió su mano dentro de la maleta que cargaba consigo y sacó una envoltura colorida—. Toma. Una paleta helada; para que te entretengas y te serenes.

El chico aceptó la paleta pero su expresión no se modificó ni un ápice. Tampoco mencionó palabra alguna.

—Yo… también me tengo que ir… Nos vemos después, Okumura-kun.

Giró y corrió una pequeña distancia para poder alcanzar al joven exorcista que se le había adelantado.

El interior de Rin estaba hecho un caos. Sentía completa frustración. Todo lo que había planeado, todo lo que había avanzado se había ido a la basura.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus llamas azules cubrieron todo su cuerpo en pocos segundos, alcanzando también un poco de los alrededores. Y es que, ¿por qué ocultarlo? Estaba enojado; estaba frustrado.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó con potencia de la ira contenida.

Arrojó la paleta helada, gran parte de la cual ya estaba derretida, al suelo. Arrugó más el entrecejo al escuchar cómo se rompían los últimos fragmentos sólidos de la paleta.

—Estúpido hielo —escupió para sí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

**No** tengo mucho que decir excepto que llegaré tarde a donde tengo que ir :(

**Pa**ra quien esté interesado, la fórmula de la que hablan los gemelos Okumura es totalmente inventada, así como sus ingredientes y demás. El nombre Dixiloanicida está basado, en parte, en Harry Potter. Los otros son nombres de plantas, algunos inventados pero basándome en nombres reales, y otros sí son reales. A decir verdad, no sé mucho sobre plantas pero me gustaron los nombres; disculpen eso. Y uno es el nombre de una sustancia alcohólica.

**Me** encantaría dar más detalles y sé que tenía más cosas que decir pero, en verdad ya se me hizo muy tarde y ya tengo que irme. ¡Saldré volando de mi casa!

**¡A**h, sí! No sé si les haya molestado, pero usaré el usual **Nii-san **que utiliza Yukio para llamar a Rin ¡porque me encanta cómo lo pronuncia! Y me encanta imaginármelo llamándole así. Su traducción es hermano o hermano mayor, con respeto; no creo que esté de más mencionarlo por si alguien no sabe.

**He** revisado el capítulo y, según yo, ha quedado bien; pero disculpen si he llegado a cometer algún error. Les agradecería mucho que me informaran si eso llegase a pasar y lo corregiré.

**¡G**racias por leer, nos vemos!

**¡A**h! Llegaré muy tarde D:


End file.
